Equivalent Exchange
by Froghunter Publishing
Summary: Equivalent Exchange is the first rule of alchemy, so it stands to reason that for someone to cross through the gate they must force somebody out of our world.
1. Notice

p style="text-align: center;"Sorry guys I had to re-upload due to a technical issue./p 


	2. Chapter 1 The Man

Hey, guys, I hope you enjoy this new story!

* * *

Chapter one.

The Man.

* * *

George Hopkins stared blankly out his apartment window down onto the street below, the people hurried in between the rubble and broken glass of bombed out buildings.

"Jerry gave us a hiding last night"

George turned to his roommate glumly "yes I'm afraid so, I wonder if they might let me enlist after last night?"

He had wanted to fight since the start of the war, but an automobile accident in 1913, had left him down an arm.

"Sorry Georgie, I don't think so"

Euan McRyan his roommate was a tall broad Scottsman with a perpetual smile, and a mischievous twinkle in his left eye.

His right being obscured by a tattered leather patch, he had lost it along with four of the fingers on his right hand in a training accident two weeks into his ill-fated military career.

"Even with Jerry at our throats, the crown has no need for cripples like us."

"I'm afraid that your right Scotty "

The new voice was much older belonging to their landlord l, an old soldier himself, he gave them discounted rates out of not quite pity, but understanding as he had lost both legs fighting the Boers in South Africa, and felt a certain comradery with the two younger men, who wanted nothing more than to help their country, and yet had been denied.

Still not defeated George look not his friend in the eyes and said,

"What about the flying corps? Or the navy? I don't see why a pilot needs legs necessarily, and Nelson was down a leg, 'ell he was down and arm too!"

"You've already tried the navy, and we both know the flying corps a rich man's club"

George still not defeated said he'd try anyway, and no one tried to dissuade him.

Just then they heard a distant wailing growing steadily closer.

"Air raid. " The gruff old landlord spat

"Maybe you'll make it in the flying corps yet, two nights in a row! I'd 'av 'um all shot collaborators!"

The three men al nodded in grim agreement and started to leave the apartment, out on the street there was a commotion as men women and children scurried for cover in basements and the like.

George stumbled on his cane nearly falling over a boy with short blond hair and eyes the colour of gold coins.

He recognized the boy as his neighbor's son, a strange man George had never really gotten to know him, he knew his name was Hoenhime, and that he was a foreigner, other than that he knew very little.

Looking up, he saw the boy's father waving for the boy to get into a car driven by a man in uniform.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this debut chapter.

God bless yinz, and goodnight.


	3. Chapter 2 The Myth

Chapter 2

The Myth.

* * *

Lieutenant George Hopkins starred keenly out the small windscreen on his Sopwith Camel fighter plane. Trying to spot any trace of his enemy meer months ago he had been nothing but a depressed cripple living in London, and now here he was a pilot in the Royal Flying Corps, and well on his way to being an ace with four notches on the dashboard of his plane "and a fifth on its way" he thought with a savage grin creeping onto his face.

Suddenly off to his right he saw a flash of red and flick his plane to the side just in time to avoid a hail of gunfire from the German flyer. "There you are!" He shouted his words drowned by the roar of the engine and swept away on the howling winds.

Dropping into a dive he banked right and pulled level behind the German plane, "got 'ya" he whispered to himself as he squeezed off a burst from his twin Vickers machine guns mounted behind the engine.

engine. But the German was too quick and swung his fighter into a dive, dodging just below the spray from George's guns.

"He's good," George said allowing a small edge of admiration to creep into his voice.

* * *

Edward Elric was determined to get his brother's body back, having spent the last few years trying to achieve this goal, the young alchemist now realized in full that the only way to save his brother was to sacrifice himself. He didn't care anymore he was dead anyway the stab wound in his chest was quickly draining his life, so in a moment of desperation, he clasped his hands together and began the fateful transmutation.

* * *

George Hopkins was terrified not that it showed on his face, he could just barely see the landing strip away off in the distance, the German had proved a worthy adversary and the fight had been a draw with both planes to damaged to continue, the German had flown high into some low hanging clouds and been lost to sight.

"Come on girl just a little farther" he urged his voice ragged with pain, the same strafing run that had damaged his engine, had put three bullets into his right shoulder and his army now hung uselessly by his side. With his one good hand, he pulled back on the stick leveling his plane with the approaching aerodrome.

Just then his engine sputtered and died

"NO!" He yelled the sound almost deafening in the newfound silence.

Suddenly he felt a strange almost weightless feeling, and eyes wide with horror, he noticed that he had started to glow.

"What!?"

Unable to comprehend what was happening he realized almost too late that he was mere feet off the ground, animal instinct taking the place of human reasoning, He touched her wheels to the ground and began taxing to stop.

The danger past he devoted his full attention to his glowing body which he noticed with shock was brighter than before and getting brighter fast, suddenly he felt quite light-headed, and the last thing he noticed was that his injured tight army was the only part of his body not glowing a bright blue, then darkness as he slipped from consciousness.

* * *

Well, thanks for reading this chapter lads and I hope you enjoyed it.

God bless Yinz and have a good day!


	4. Chapter 3 The Legend

Chapter 3.

The Legend.

* * *

Lieutenant George Hopkins starred frightfully out through his cracked flight goggles, a look of eminence pain etched on his young face, "did I crash?" He wondered in his head, trying to stand. Only to fall down in a heap, with horror, he realized that his right arm already injured was now missing only a bleeding stump remaining were it had been, with a pilots ability to assess his situation beyond what was directly in front of his he saw that his prosthetic leg was also missing, the stump glistening with sweat like the rest of his body.

George tried to call for help, but his throat was so dry all he could manage was a feeble "Heh"

* * *

Commander Peter Donovan stood to the side of the airstrip smoking a pipe, watching the incoming aircraft. Smoke was pouring from the engine, and the props were spinning slower than they should have.

"Do you know who it is?" He said turning to the young spotter at his shoulder.

The young man didn't reply straining through his field glasses to see the insignia painted on the tail of the plane.

Suddenly he shouted "it's George sir! I can see the one-legged pirate, painted on his tail."

With a smile Commander Donovan thanked the spotter and looked back at the now quickly approaching plane, it was funny he could almost swear he saw a bright glow coming from amid the snail that now engulfed to pilot, but that was nonsense…

* * *

Doctor Hugo Hemmingway was sitting in his office smoking a cigarette he knew they were bad for his health but he struggled to kick the habit, and so compromised to never smoke in front of his patients, so as to at least hide his hypocrisy when he scolded them for their habit, "we humans are a pack of lying fools" he mused melancholically. Dust then a woman in a nurses uniform burst in, a tall redhead Audrey Schmidt was as fiery as any woman he'd ever met, verging on fifty you'd never know it from her body, which looked like it belonged to a much younger lady, her face showed the lines of age and more due to the stressful nature of her job, but yes Dr. Hemmingway admitted to himself he thought she was a fine woman

"Yes, Nurse?" A professional Hemmingway didn't like to mix business with pleasure like some of the younger doctors Though when we go off duty he thought with a small smile.

Just then he remembered the cigarette in his hand and tried to hide it under his desk flashing the nurse a sheepish grin…

* * *

Commander Donovan stared in horror at the contents of the newly landed plane, or rather the lack thereof as the only thing in the cockpit was a single bloody arm and no sign of the pilot who it belonged to.

He felt ill as he watched the medical officer remove the appendage.

A small crowd had assembled around the plane, which it would appear had landed itself somehow, he heard murmurs from the men and turned in time to see one mechanic make the sign of the cross, and say "It's things like this that make legends"

* * *

Well, thanks for reading I do hope you enjoyed, and if you have any feedback feel free to review!

God bless yinz and goodnight.


End file.
